gamestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Darwinia/Isolation
After many generations of work, the Darwinains have completed their temple. It began a few years ago when the mysterious face appeared within the sky. A religion formed about the mysterious face, causing the Darwinians to ponder its meaning. They build statues as a sign of respect of this powerful entity, to worship him and thank him for the souls that snow down to where Darwinains are born. The statues only served as an inert reminder of the face, and were scattered throughout Darwinian. To prove their respect, they needed to build a temple. Adorned with two stone statues in the main hall, and circling the Biosphere-side entrance with these statues, it became the central location for worship that all Darwinians could attend. The temple was simple - a series of pillars holding up an outer boarder, with three large pillars to show the location of the temple at a distance. Fractal trees were planted to decorate the place of worship, and the altar, a spare trunk port created from the construction yard, was placed in front of the two stone faces and aimed towards the sky. The Darwinains gathered together as the Trunk Port connected to the heavens. It connected to the central soul repository, where all Darwinians converge after their death and where Darwinains originate before they enter the world. While they knew their souls float here, it gave their first insight in how the world was made. They didn't find the mysterious face, but they watched some holy scriptures arrive describing how the world can be changed. These scriptues in various books described a specific method of manipulation, by raising or lowering the land, forming or parting of the seas, and creation or removal without material. The mastery of these scriptures would be difficult to obtain, as the Darwinians were not used to making arbitrary change. But they still wanted to know more about the outside world. They took a closer look around the repository. While the face could control the world itself, he was not around, leaving unfettered access to other scriptures that were sent to or received from other large faces. When one final scripture arrived, the trunk port shut down. The Darwinians needed time to learn and study these texts. Most returned home to continue their lives, but a group remained at the temple to examine and open the gifts from heaven. Each gift gave insight to the world inside and outside Darwinia, and like small children, were opened quickly. They contained the research notes of the world, his perception of the Darwinians, an e-mail virus, and correspondance to collegues concerning his work. The future seemed bright, but that outlook was only short lived. The Virus enclosed within the e-mails activated, killing the nearby Darwinians instantly, and trapping their souls within itself. It spread out, smashing a portion of the temple and infecting the landscape. It spread throughout Darwinia, ruining the entire civilization and culture at an alarming rate. It struck fear in the remaining population, which took cover in isolated regions that the virus could not penetrate. For the second time in the history of Darwinia, they experienced a disaster, only this one threatened the whole of Darwinia rather than a single island. A box kite was released into a sky, as a cry for help. With the mysterious face away, and no-one else around, it was lost in the sky above. They were on their own.